In the electronics field several applications exist for recording and reproducing acoustic signals, e.g. audio and/or video systems, telecommunication systems etc. For each of the applications an accurate recording and reproducing of the acoustic signals in a three-dimensional environment, i.e. room, in which shooting is taking place, is desired. This function is often implemented by means of digital equalizers.
When an acoustic signal source is employed for reproducing an acoustic signal in an enclosed room of limited dimensions, the acoustic signal produced by an electro-acoustical sound system (e.g., loudspeaker) interacts strictly with the sound field, and it is a complex task to separate the effects caused by the electro-acoustical sound system from the effects caused by the room. The smaller the room is, the stricter is this interaction. An example for a small room is a car comprising a sound system as the electro-acoustical sound system. Hence, an electro-acoustical sound system may produce in an anechoic room acoustic signals having a good or desired quality, while in a small room the electro-acoustical sound system produces acoustic signals having bad quality, and vice versa.
Similar effects occur, for example, also to the signals captured by a microphone inside a small room.
Thus, apparatuses and methods are required that automatically or nearly automatically adjust the recorded and/or reproduced signals such that they have a desired quality. Equalizers executing the corresponding equalization methods are used for adjusting the balance between frequency components within an acoustic signal. However, the known apparatuses and methods still leave room for improvements with regard to the quality of recorded and reproduced acoustic signals. Additionally, some of the known apparatuses and methods require a complicated manual fine tuning of variables used for the adjustment of the acoustic signals. In many cases, an acoustic signal adjustment method that is easy to handle fails to provide adjusted acoustic signals of satisfactory quality, while an acoustic signal adjustment method that provides satisfactory quality has a complicated handling.